


A morning in Mombasa

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cats, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clingy, sweaty Eames is not the most comfortable thing to snuggle with, not in the stifling heat of Mombasa, but the sleepy snuffling noises Eames makes as he drools down the back of Yusuf’s neck are so adorable that Yusuf will give him another 5 minutes of spooning before elbowing Eames away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A morning in Mombasa




End file.
